


When Two Schools Collide

by sarcasticstar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Outside the theater, Theater Nerds, They don't really go to the theater tho, i hope someone likes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticstar/pseuds/sarcasticstar
Summary: When the southside highs theatre program is shut down Riverdale high graciously takes them in, well not graciously, people just can't say no to Betty.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of like a modern au. Archie isn't gonna be the best character, so if you like him, then idk what to say. I really have no idea where this is headed, but fingers crossed someone likes it. BTW nothing Black hood or G&G related stuff happened. Some characters will be missing, but you will learn why later on.

Jughead

Southside High

Wednesday

The drama room was even more rundown than the Red & Black. I can't believe Toni convinced us to do this. I didn't care for this school yet I was fighting for them not to shut down the theatre program. Yes, I love acting, but I don't even think you could call our stuff acting. It's just Mr. Turner getting hella drunk, then Fangs taking over as director. You also have the damn Ghoulies trying to screw with us everytime we are about to open.

Toni hands me a sign as we walk to the front of the school. Even Sweet Pea is here, which is kind of shocking to most. I've known the dude since he moved into the trailer next to mine in 2nd grade.  A lot of people think he's an asshole and their not wrong, but he can be a lot more than that if he wants to be. And of course, Fangs would be here, he has directed since jr. high.

I've known him and Toni since forever, our parents were friends then we just somehow all became best friends. Even Pea somehow didn't make it on my hate list. Once we're outside Toni begins by announcing why we need to save the program, while we raise our signs agreeing with her. I think it may have been two hours before the cops came. "This is bull shit! What have we done that has made you all angry!" I yell while the others come behind me. I see some kids leave, it's always us left to fight the damn war.

"You have done enough Mr. Jones, either go inside now or you're going with us." I scoff, now I'm ready to fight with these idiots. Toni grabs my shoulder. "Not now Jug." I nod and begin to leave, the others in front of me. Until I hear a laugh.

"You scrawny serpent kids, couldn't do shit if you tried. The program is dead." I didn't even think before my fist is flying at that cops face. Sweetpea and Fangs grab me, and we quickly retreat to the parking lot. We all hop on our bikes. I don't regret my decision. All my life I, we have been perceived as bad kids, because of our parents. They made me what I am, and I won't let them think of me as something shittier then what they already say.

"That was really stupid Jones." Fangs say bluntly. I  look at him "Better me than sweets" Sweetpea is about to interject when Toni interrupts. "What are we gonna do now?"

We start riding off to Pops, on the way we pass Riverdale High The perfect school for the perfect students. When suddenly I have an idea. Once we finally arrive at Pops we sit in our regular booth in the back. The three others stare at me as a wicked grin spreads on my face. "I know how we can still do theater." They roll their eyes. "Come on Jug, there's no way," Sweetpea says sighing at the end. "Not if we ask another school more fortunate then us." Toni seems to understand as she looks at the booth near the front.

Five kids all sit laughing. They seem happy and carefree. I remember wishing on every star I had that life. Wishing my sister and mom still lived at home. Wishing that my dad would become sober. Wishing that I could escape the title that follows me everywhere. The serpent prince. Gang member. Juvenile delinquent. "No Jug, We are not asking those muttonheaded northsiders for help." Toni whisper yells. "Oh come on, do you want to have no theater program or the best?" she scowls."Besides we could pull that damn sympathy chain. I heard Weatherbee is a big sucker." Sweetpea and Fangs brighten a little. Then we hear loud footsteps.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones your gonna come with us for the violation of an officer." I stand still for a moment until they grab both of my arms on the way out. Shit. This isn't like a fight with the Ghoulies. And what is my dad gonna do if he finds out? Suddenly a blonde is blocking the door.

"I'm sorry officer, but I must report that a woman just broke into a car outside. I'm pretty sure it's Geraldine Grundy, that sounds like a much worse crime than a scrawny teenage boy, who what punched a cop?" She says the end with a giggle but her emerald green eyes remain stern. "Ma'am I don't think you understand this boy is a serpent and already has a criminal record. She steps closer as if challenging him. "Sir, the woman is about to run off with the car. How about we cut an arrangement for community service? Say Friday?" What the hell? Who does she think she is? I can get out of this on my own.

"Uh...Fine. Be there, both of you at 4, Friday." I didn't notice that Toni, Fangs, and Sweet Pea were behind me and that now her friends were crowding us. I was now incredibly confused.

"Betty get away from those slimy snakes!" A low voice says. He has ketchup-red hair and chestnut eyes. He had a big scowl that I really wanted to punch off. "Call us that again, I dare you red," Sweetpea warned popping his knuckles for emphasis. I couldn't tear my eyes from the blonde in front of me. Betty. Ironic. "Archie back off, they aren't slimy snakes." Why was she defending us? "Let's go guys." I was stopped by a tall fiery redhead.

"Excuse me, my girl just did you a damn favor the least you could do is show some respect," I scowled "I guess  southside baby mommas don't teach manners huh?" Toni began to flush as she watched the girl. Oh god, not her. Please don't like her. Another boy emerged, "You're the punk kid who punched my dad." Oh great, to top it off the sheriff's kid is here too. "Guys I can talk to him on Friday lets go." A latina girl came up beside her. Her glaring eyes boring into us. "You better go to that meeting you Sordid asshole!" They all walked out and I turned to my friends. Toni was smirking. "I know what your community help can be."

Betty

Detention Center

Friday 

Of course, he's late. I bet he won't even show. I wait impatiently tapping my foot as we wait for  _Forsythe._ Is that actually his name? Officer Manetta tares at me as I stare at the door. Begging for Forsythe to come. The door slams open and Forsythe emerges. He has sweat on his face and its dripping on his muscles. He is wearing only a tank top stained with grease.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My motorcycle decided to break down on the way here." He chuckles at the end but looks definitely less than pleased. "Whatever Mr.Jones It's not me who wanted to meet." I smile at Forsythe, but he only nods his head. He sits in the chair beside me, and I can't help but take in his smell. Mint and Motor oil. I oddly like the scent.

"Ok, Ms.Cooper mentioned some alternatives besides a juvie sentence." He seems as if he tries to smile, but fails at the fabrication of it. Forsythe shift in his seat. "Uh...yes, I am very appreciative of Ms.Cooper, and I would really like to apologize for my crime. I just was really made about the theatre program being cut. And it was just shortly after the Red an- the writing program was shut dow-" He is cut off by Officer Manetta.

"What you did Forsythe is non-excusable." He nods solemnly. "You can call me Jughead." "Well, Mr.Jones first names aren't that important in jail." He nods again, seemingly lowering in his chair. Wait he said they were apart of the theatre program. "Why doesn't he and all of the kids who were apart of the theatre program join ours for our after-school play. He could work extra hours, and that would be helping our school because no one really signs up for those kinds of plays." I smile and Forsy- Jughead is grinning. "I...Uh...That is a good idea, Miss Cooper. I want you to watch him if he seems to not be following your requirements than report to me and he is out of there. Any fights, anything kid and your back here." Jughead straightened up at that part as if he had had that talk a million times. "Now both of you, get out of my office." We both exit.

"Why did you do that?" I turn to Jughead. Beautiful stormy ocean blue eyes meet mine. "Why did you do that?" he repeats.  _No serpent stands alone._ My _mom is one of you. "_ I...uh...You guys shouldn't have to be hit so hard for being serpents." He actually smiles and I think that it may be one of the most alluring features. "Thank Betty, I, uh owe you a lot." He shakes his head and walks out o the parking lot. I follow him wondering if his story was true. He begins walking down the sidewalk.

"I can drive you!" He turns quickly,  eyes meeting mine. "Thanks, Betts but I have a friend on her way. But I do need your number to establish our agreement." He begins walking toward me and I fidget a lot trying to get my phone out of my pocket. We exchange numbers and like that he's off again. I watch him walk with his crown shaped beanie laying on raven locks.  _Betts._ He called me Betts. Oh shit. How am I gonna tell Kevin that the serpents are joining our program? I'll just do it when we're shopping with Cheryl and Veronica. Yeah. I hope they won't be pissed. 

 


	2. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The northside actors are known to be dramatic, so how will they act when some serpents join them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may switch up the point of views for the different couples, but they are probably not going to be in a specific order.  
> You may also see a new name, that may or may not be like a certain Heather we once heard of. :)

Cheryl

Riverdale Mall

Saturday

"Ugh, Where is Betty? I need that new cherry red blouse before they are out!" Veronica and Kevin turn to me. "Come on Cher, I bet she just got caught in traffic she is literally two minutes late," Kevin says staring at his designer watch I got him for his birthday. "Yeah, I bet there is a reasonable explanation for her being two, wait no three minutes late. Oh my God, your right this is a scandal." Veronica says giggling. "Very funny." I retort getting annoyed quickly.  I look at the glass doors, and I finally see a bright blonde running inside.

"Oh, guys. Sorry for being late There was road work that I could not find my way around, let's go get Cheryl's new blouse." I smile at my cousin. Not many know we are cousins, but she is like my best friend. I used to be the worst bitch around and then the whole Josie thing happened. Betty and her friends took me in and accepted me. I can still be a bitch, but never to these guys. I swore that to myself the night of the... incident.

"OK, So guess what Archie did?" Of course, Ronnie is already spiraling about that idiot. I hope everyone knows he is not my friend, or Bettys, or Kevins. He is just an idiot who Ronnie can't break up with. He cheats on her repeatedly. He actually dated Betty, and then cheated on her with Ronnie, but that was when we didn't know her. Ronnie would never cheat, but sometimes I wish she would so they could just break up.  "What did he do V?" Betty says putting a hand on her shoulder as we walk to the store I want to go to. "He kissed Ethel Muggs! I mean I understand Midge Klump, at least she has good values and didn't know about Arch and I. BUT ETHEL MUGGS! I can not stand her. Ugh!" A tear escaped her chocolate brown eyes, and we all hugged her in the middle of the store.

"Forget about that asshole, Ronnie you need to focus on the play and be the best damn actor you can be. Don't let that two-timing pig control your life." Veronica smiles at Kevin's words.  'Thanks, guys," She wipes her eyes and begins adding a new coat of lipstick on. "Do you guys have any new drama?" Betty begins shifting her weight from side to side.

"Uh...I may have some news.." She looks at us with her eyes full of worry. "Can we go to the changing room?" I look at her for a brief moment, before following the others into the room. "OK, so you know the arrangement for that serpent boy?" We all nod, not knowing what is to come from it.

"So he is going to help with the play for his community service...You know cause Kevin was the assistant director to Melody Valentine, but since she graduated and Kevin is the director. He could work the long hours, and if you hate him just tell the officer." By the end, she was awkwardly smiling hoping for someone to talk. I guess one serpent can't be  _that bad._ "Fine, but only for you Betty," Kevin says clearly irritated.

"Well, that's not all the.. _whole_ theatre program from Southside is coming." Kevin's eyes nearly fall out of his head when the words fall from Betty's mouth. My mouth goes dry and I can't seem to say anything. I never hated the serpents, they have given me no reason, but I mean they're a gang! Kevin begins mumbling before he says any actual words. "...Betty, I will do it, but what about Weatherbee? or how will we get them to actually help? or-" Betty puts a hand on his shoulder. "We can have a meeting with any of the people who want to join on Monday afternoon. I have Jugheads number." We all seem to sigh unison.

"Ok Betts, but this is your birthday gift from me, so Ronnie you're getting a pink sweater for yours," Kevin says sighing and starting to get out of the small space. "Wait I still don't have my blouse," I say sarcastically. "Well, you heard her lets go get Miss Cheryl Bombshells Blouse." I smile, I love my friends.

\- A couple of hours later-

I walk into my house, the same emptiness feeling coming to me in large doses. "Your home late Cheryl!" My mother's shrill voice fills my head, after only five seconds of being in the house.

"There was traffic." She comes into the main room. Her beady eyes glaring daggers into mine. "Do not give me excuses. Your brother never did this." Here we go again. My brother was the definition of perfect. Groomed by our parents, when they wouldn't even blink an eye at me.  I was devastated when I found out he ran away. He left me a letter explaining his ideas of where he would go and also begging me not to tell a soul. I wouldn't be lying if I said I am mad at him for leaving me to fight with our parents alone. At least he could sometimes shield me from those awful people.

"Well, I'm not Jason mom!" I stormed to my room not noticing my eyes getting watery. I passed his untouched room on my way, but it just made my tears come more. I miss you, Jay-Jay, but you left me alone in this wretched house. 

______________________________________

Toni

Whyte Worm

Sunday

"Oh come on sweetcheeks one kiss." A drunken man says getting dangerously close to a nice punch. "Sir, please leave before we have you removed from the premises." A nice bluff, we don't even have security. Maybe I could get Sweets or Fang's attention. Normally I would have no problem giving this idiot a nice punch, but I did that last week and I promised F.P I would try to minimize me hitting customers. Sweetpea seems to see my dismay and comes over.

"Is this man giving you trouble Antoinette?" He talks with a fake deep voice, that I try not to laugh at. I look the man square in the eye. "I don't know are you?" He scratches the back of his neck. "No, I'll see myself out." I grin watching him leave and another boy comes in. His beanie telling me who it is.

"Hey Jug, What the hell! Why do you have a black eye?" He sits down taking the unfinished drink the man left behind. "It was the damn Ghoulies. They were talking about the program, and then we just started fighting. You should have seen Malachi. A damn black eye doesn't compare to what I did to that bastard." Sweetpea pats him on the back. Jughead is a smart guy, no doubt in my mind. But his dad made him a fighter and taught him to never back down. Same with Sweets and Fangs. Sometimes I'm really happy I live with my grandpa.

"Wait speaking of the program. Did miss Betty get us a program?" He nods sipping the bloody Mary. "We will meet them on Monday. They said we can invite the whole program, but I doubt they would want to come." Sweetpea and I nod. Those northsiders have been screwing us over for years. My mom told me when I was really young that my dad was a northsider. I've never met him. My mother died in a car wreck when I was 8, so I don't have a lot of memories with her. All I know is I look a lot like her, and I get my so-called spunkiness from her. My grandpa was already living with us so he became my legal guardian. The Joneses and Fogarty's helped a lot. Fangs came up to us.

"Guys I know how we can prepare for the Northside massacre! HORROR MARATHON!" I roll my eyes while the boys get excited. "Topaz come when your shift ends, and Jug why do you have a black eye?" I nod as they begin heading to Fangs' place.  They are such dorks. But they're my dorks. The rest of my shift isn't as awful as it usually is. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Toni's being so short, also for nothing really happening. But hopefully next chapter some stuff actually happens. :)


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally meeting! Well, I guess they already have, but now formally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are meeting! YAY! B&V friendship! Once again Archie is a crappy character in this. Serpent friendship!

Veronica

Locker Room

Monday

"I hate having gym last!" Betty looks at me giggling. "You say that everyday Ronnie." I nod. "Yes, but my hatred grows stronger, it's like the force." Bettys laughter grows. "That's not how the force works. Hey, wanna walk to the Auditorium together?" I shake my head. "Sorry B, but I need to tell Archie I can't go to his game because of the meeting." Betty stares at me. She knows what Arche's like when he gets upset. "Then I'm staying, and you are going to tell him and then hang up. No more Mr. Nice guy." I nod slowly pulling out my phone. I pull up my contacts and then I see his name. Breathe.

"Hey Arch"

"Hey Ronnie, where are you the game starts at 3:30."

"I... I can't go, I'm helping Kevin with the play."

"You've already bailed on me for like half the season because of this dumbass play. Ronnie all of the other guy's girlfriends are here. I'm gonna look like an idiot."

I hold back my tears and Betty grabs the phone.

"She is a wonderful girlfriend, by the way, goodbye Archibald."

I smile as she wraps me in a big hug. "You're amazing Ronnie. I love my beautiful bestie." She kisses the top of my head and stands up. She extends her hand to me and lifts me up.  We don't talk as we get our stuff or as we walk to the auditorium. I understand why.

No one has ever really liked Archie. I love him and I don't know why. He can be sweet to me. Like the first time, we did it. He was an angel or when we first met. I just hope that guy can come back or I can change him into that guy. Maybe I'm shooting in the sky or maybe I can actually help him.

When we arrive Kevin is already setting up the chairs. We both head up on the stage and start hauling them around.  Soon enough it’s four. Kevin only called for inner circle because he doesn't want to stress people out with the details of the serpents to soon. "I’m back bitches!" We all turn to see Cheryl smiling. "After being 45 minutes late ladies and gents, she's here," Kevin announces. I look at the clock. 3:51. Ugh.

"Maybe we should go meet them outside." Everyone seems to agree and we walk to the front of the school. The walk is silent, much like the one Betty and I had on the way to the auditorium. Once we arrive only four kids are there. Oh no, please don't say we have to wait for more. "Welcome a... Uh...Everyone to Riverdale high. Is this all of you?" Betty, of course, is introducing us. How can she stand them? They are all wearing the same leather jacket adorning their already drowsy facade.

A tall boy with a snake tattoo on his neck meets my gaze. Wow. I never knew a Serpent could be...cute. What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend. A handsome boyfriend.  

"No, It's only us." This boy has a beanie... shaped like a crown. Peculiar for a gang member. I recognize him. He was the dude who made this whole thing happen. Damn him. I think Betty said his name was Jughead. Wow, this guy can't stray from the whole strange vibe. Betty smiles at him, but it doesn't look like her fake smile. OH CRAP! Does she like him?

"Ok, I'll lead you guys to the auditorium." A girl with pink hair seems amazed. "Y'all have an auditorium?" We all nod. "Damn." All of the serpents say in unison. I notice one last boy. He has a tougher looking build and seems to be eyeing Kevin. Ha, as if. Betty begins leading us all to the auditorium. The serpent's look amazed just by our lockers. My God, they're just lockers, not Magic Vortexes.

Once we arrive in the auditorium we all sit down. Since we added more chairs then we needed there is a large space between us and the serpents. Dead silence fills the room. Kevin sighs. "Let's just try to get along. I'm Kevin Keller, the director at Riverdale high." Betty smiles at his effort and pops up after he sits.

"I'm Betty Cooper. I am head writer and editor for the Blue and Gold." Bettys eyes cast on Jughead and he grins. I roll my eyes. Her mother would never allow this. Betty nudges my shoulder. Ugh. I rise slowly and that stupid neck tattoo serpent winks at me.

"I'm Veronica Lodge. I am Co-Captain of the River Vixens and girlfriend to the Captain of the Varsity football team." His smile doesn't waver but seems to increase at my dismay. Asshole. Cheryl rises beside me. "I'm Cheryl Blossom. I"m the original captain of the vixens," I swat Cheryl's thigh and a small giggle escapes her mouth. "I am also always the main role so I wouldn't wish on any stars if I were you."

Jughead is next. Boy, this is going to be a wild ride.

_________________________________                                                     

Sweet Pea

Auditorium

Still Monday

Jughead scoffs as he gets up. Always the drama queen. "I'm Jughead Jones and I used to be the head writer for the Red and black." He sits back down and Toni gets up. "Hi I'm Toni Topaz, I also used to work for the Red and Black, but I was the photographer." Fangs gets up. "I'm Fangs Fogarty, and I am...Was the director at Southside high." He awkwardly sits down and I sigh as I get up. "I'm Sweetpea (What's his last name?). I really only joined Theatre because my friends like to torture me." Toni rolls her eyes.

The same dead silence fills the room. Betty gets up. "Ok, I know we aren't exactly fond of each other, but let's just get it over with. How about a game?" Everyone seems to nod. She smiles at the exchange. "What should we play?" Everyone looks at one another. I look at the clock. 4:23. My God.

"How about two truths and a lie?" Cheryl suggests. No one seems to disagree so she begins. "I have a twin brother, I love to fish, and my middle name is Marjorie." The northsiders seem as if it is the easiest answer in the world. Toni smiles "Fishing obvi, a girl with nails like that have probably never even touched a worm before." She nods and Toni thinks to herself.

"I'm a bartender, I live with my grandpa, and I'm on the Southside high cheer team." Easy Southside high doesn't have a cheer team. Those northsiders probably don't even know that. Kevin guesses first. "Bartender, isn't it illegal to work at a bar when you're under 21." Toni sighs. "It's complicated, my grandpa worked there, and then when he retired we needed money so," She shrugs. Northsiders and their spoiled privileges. "It's the cheer team one. Southside doesn't have a cheer team." Veronica says matter of factly. Toni nods and Veronica begins already knowing what she is going to do.

"I used to live in California, I live at the Pembroke, and My dad is the head of Lodge industries." I roll my eyes. "California, your much too of a night princess to be from there." She rolls her chocolate brown eyes. Her features prim and proper. She really is beautiful. But she is a northsider. Who probably hates me. I begin my choices.

"I joined the serpents when I was 14 (did he, who knows?), I was the first out of these wimps to get a motorcycle, and Jughead is an ass." Jughead punches me.

"Dude it has to be about you, asshole." I shake my head. "Jughead it's the rule, state a truth and I damn well did." Another punch.  I don't even notice the northsiders laughing, because Toni interjects us.

"Move down you Ass." I move down and Toni goes in between us both. "I'm gonna finish for you," Her voice goes deeper as she imitates me. "I was the first out of these wimps to get a motorcycle, and I'm an idiot," Fangs begins laughing.

"Please let me finish that one. Toni raises her eyebrows. He also fakes his voice getting deep. "I also sleep with a nightlight." I automatically twist in my chair about to swing my fist. Jughead begins doubling over laughing blocking my path. Ugh, I hate them. Veronica giggles and I think it may be the prettiest sound ever.

"The motorcycle one, because of the other two sound way to true. " She says and I sigh, mumbling yes. "Jug got his from his dad and I need the light to see!" I grumble. Everyone just laughs and I eve smile a little. I actually learned some stuff about these guys. Kevin's dad is getting remarried and Betty and Cheryl are cousins. I guess these guys aren't that bad.

"Veronica!" We all turn to see that idiot Redhead again. Betty, Cheryl, and Kevin all stand up, somewhat shielding Veronica.

"My God, I'm not gonna kill her I just want to talk." She slowly goes to him and the three others stare daggers at Ketchup boy.  The two begin to whisper-yell at one another. A couple of minutes pass when Veronica slaps him. She automatically goes to Kevin and Betty's arms. "Get the hell out of here Archibald, inner circle only," Cheryl growls. He groans as he walks out slamming the door as he exits.

Veronica returns to her seat and tries to smile. She is still beautiful when she cries. "Fangs, I think you're next.". After playing a couple more rounds, it starts to feel like nothing happened. We come up with dates for meeting and stuff like that. I actually don't hate these people. I'm shocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this so fingers crossed people like it. Happy new years!


	4. Painting new realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead has to work at Riverdale high after hours and Betty is happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try and do Kevin and Fangs (I mean their own chapters), but that just ended up being kind of complicated, but I promise they will be featured. I realized that I never really said what play they were going to do. I didn't really want to do Romeo & Juliet, but I think I'm going to do that play.

Jughead

Auditorium

Thursday night

"Okay, the sets are over there along with the paint. Look at the list I left for directions. Thanks, Jughead!" Kevin leaves the stage as Betty gets on it. "Cooper I am seriously worried that I am going to go so far into debt for you that I won't be able to afford College." She smiles. She truly is gorgeous.

"That's what I'm counting on Juggie, now let's get to work"  _Juggie._ Toni and my sister are the only ones who have ever called me that. But coming from her sounded interdimensional. We began painting the set for the background. 

"What's Southside High like?" Emerald orbs met mine. A sigh escaped my mouth. "It's definitely not as nice as Riverdale High. But at least there, people don't look at us as if we're going to kill them. The bathrooms aren't nice, we don't have locks for lockers, and every program gets cut. But no one really hates us" Betty nods as I speak.

"You missed a spot." I look down and notice a large spot I missed. "Thank Betts." She flashes another beautiful smile. "My turn...Okay, what should I ask Miss. Betty Cooper? Decisions, Decisions." She fidgets with the paintbrush. "Why did you really help me."

 A long pause passed.  "My Mom is a serpent." My head snaps up. She is still looking down blonde strands hiding her eyes. I push them away and tuck them behind her ear. "What's her name, maybe I know her." Betty gets up and I think I may have said too much until she moves beside me. "Alison Smith, but she used to be Cooper." She begins painting my side and I notice she finished hers. "I've heard of her. So your parents split too?" She keeps painting but simply nods.

"I think it's my turn to ask a question, You said 'your parents split too'. How long?" How long have they been split?"  Her emerald eyes meet mine. "I think about 4 maybe 5 years. My mom split when I started junior high. She took my sister too. Said they needed a new life and I  guess I wasn't supposed to be a part of their 'new life'." She puts her hand on mine putting the paintbrush on the ground. "I'm sorry." Her soft voice is soothing. Like songs that help small children sleep after a nightmare. "Don't be, you never did anything. I guess we're both pretty screwed up, huh?" A small giggle escapes her mouth and the reply "Yep." We don't speak again. Not as we move this background and get the balcony-like set. Or as we get the paint out for it.

"Where did Kevin have to go so quickly?" Betty looks up, happy for the conversation change. "He went on a date with Fangs."

"He did! Fangs said he was going on a date, but I thought it would be another closeted serpent! I swear it's like he doesn't want to talk about his love life with Toni, Sweets or me."  The same laugh returns and I can't help but grin. I made her laugh.

"Yeah, we only got it out of him, because I agreed to help out today...and Cheryl tackled him as we began tickling him. But that's top secret info The government might kill you if you know. Or Cheryl if you know she has a vulnerable side." She says the last part matter of factly, but also semi-serious. 

I smile at her. She seems her most joyous talking about her friends. I like when she smiles. "Cheryl seems like she could kill anyone at the blink of an eye." Betty looks at me dead in the eye. "She could, but she prefers not too." I nod. "Duly noted." 

The next 2 hours are great. Betty and I just joke around and talk. Most people avoid eye contact with me just because I'm serpent prince, but Betty doesn't seem to mind. It's like I'm not part of a gang. A parallel universe where I attend Riverdale High. I live in a small house that I actually call home. I drive my sister to and from school and meet my friends at pops after a game or just anything. Where my mom stayed. A world where I never knew about the Southside serpents. I never joined them and I never even thought of it as an option. I just smiled and went on with my life. I wrote about things only in my imagination and not my biting reality. Where my best stories weren't about my hard reality. 

"I gotta go, my mom will be pissed if I'm past curfew...I uh had a great time." She seemed to pause for a second.

"I did too." Instead of turning to leave she leans closer to me and her soft lips touch my cheek. "Bye Juggie, I hope to see you soon." I seem to far in my daze that when I say 'me too' she's already out the door. Does she like me? Is that what girls do when they like you? Toni would know.

I lock the auditorium up and head to the Whyte Wyrm. The familiar Pink haired girl is at the bar and I head up to her. "Hey Topaz, you look like your about to pass out." 

"Thanks, Jones you really know how to woo a girl." I roll my eyes. Maybe I do. "Hey if a girl kisses your cheek when they leave does that mean they like you or they just want to be friends?" She looks up from cleaning the sticky table. "Lady problems Jug?" I shrug. "Well, who was the girl? It usually depends if they are a dominant kind or slow kind of girl." 

"Betty Cooper." Toni sighs. "I don't know exactly Jug, but I think she may like you. You can be likable if you want to be." 

"Wow, Toni you really know how to woo a guy." Toni chuckles."I don't woo guys you know that." I nod. "Yeah, you said  _bye_ to only guys. Hey did You know that Fangs went on a date with Kevin!" 

Betty Cooper 

Science Class 

Next Friday

I watched as Cheryl messed with the chemicals. "I don't understand why we have to learn how to mix a bunch of chemicals. Do they want us to become jingle jangle makers?" Veronica says irritably, "You would think they would be teaching us important stuff." 

"Ronnie, this stuff is important." She rolls her eyes and sighs again. Cheryl gets the mixture exactly how the teacher wants it so we happily take the free time she offered us.  "So are we having another meeting today?" Cheryl and I nod as Veronica begins messing with her nails.

"That Sweet Pea kid is on my last nerve. Last week when we all met at Pops he kept looking at me, I mean what an ass." Veronica says sighing and leaning more into her seat. I know Ronnie,  and I notice the way her cheeks get flushed talking about him. Such a complicated girl. 

"How dare he look at you. Betts and I will beat him for ya." Cheryl says sarcastically. Veronica shifts in her seat, but her cheeks become pinker by the passing minute. 

"Speaking of relationships Ms.Cheryl Bombshell. Is it just me or did I see a certain pink haired girl looking longingly at our girl? Ronnie, any intel?" Veronica smiles at the change of topic. Meanwhile, Cheryl becomes the one blushing. She begins twirling her hair, a habit she does when she becomes nervous. 

"There is nothing to tell. Alas, I think she might be straight. She always hangs out with her serpent friends and she's out of my league anyway." I put a hand on her shoulder and she smiles at the gesture. She hasn't dated anyone since Josie. And that was just...Complicated. Ever since she told us about the whole thing and her coming out at school, she's become more confident and vulnerable at the same time. 

"You never know," Veronica says with a wink. "Maybe she is just waiting to make her move." 

She shrugs and we leave that topic of conversation. We talk about the River Vixens and a couple other topics until it is finally time to leave. I'm actually really excited for today's meeting. Last week we decided about the play we were doing and when auditions would be held. So this week was more to just hang out. I love how we all became friends. We all sit in a round booth that miraculously fits all of us. We eat each others food, well, mostly Jughead eats other peoples food. I never thought I could be so comfortable with people that my father talked so much shit about. That's the main reason my parents split. When he found out about her whole past, he went ballistic. Talking about taking my sister and me away from their sobbing mother. I couldn't stand how he was treating her like such dirt. So when he told me to pack up, I didn't. I walked straight to my mom and held her while she cried. While my younger sister Polly walked out confused and crying as well. I haven't seen them since last Christmas. I really only miss Polly, but I'll see her during Spring Break. 

The next few classes seem to fly by. I go to the Blue & Gold and edit a paper a freshman is writing. Once I finish that I meet Veronica and Cheryl out in the parking lot. We always hitch a ride in Cheryl's red Mercedes. We ride in style and it's just fun to ride in. "You ladies ready?" Cheryl says as we all pile in. We both nod. These have become my favorite memories. Riding with the wind in our hair. Talking about some stupid gossip that will go away in two days and heading to Pop's to hang out with our new friends. 

When we arrive I see three motorcycles already parked. "They beat us damn it! I bet Sweetpea twenty bucks we'd get here first." Says an exasperated Veronica. I giggle as I hear another roaring engine. I see two boys on a motorcycle, one wearing a serpent jacket and the other a navy blue sweater. Kevin gets off as Fangs turns the engine off. 

"Guys! Fangs asked me to be his boyfriend!" His smile may have been cuter than a puppy. His bottle green eyes glowing in the light. We all giggle and jump in happiness. Then his face changes. "Oh shit! How am I gonna tell my dad?" The happiness dies down. "Don't worry about that now because YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I say smiling he cheers up a little. Veronica adds in "Now it's just Cheryl and Betty in the single pringle club." Cheryl and I high five. We then begin walking in, except Kevin and Fangs hold hands. 

When we walk in Sweetpea greets us. "Pay up princess." He grins as Veronica gets a twenty from her purse. I slide in next to Jughead and Cheryl slides next to Toni. I smirk at her and she begins to blush. Sweetpea and Veronica then get in with Fangs and Kevin coming in last. We all order our food and begin talking. 

The same thing goes on as usual. Sweetpea messing with Veronica as much as possible, with her not-so-secretly loving it. Jughead and Fangs eating everyone's food. Gossiping about Riverdale high. Complaining about Southside High. And of course, everyone staring at us for even talking to someone from the other side of town. 

At first, it really bothered me. I hated that much attention, but Jughead started putting his arm around me and soon people seemed to scared to even look in our direction. Sometimes Sweetpea would do the same to Veronica. He would say he's just trying to get on her nerves, but I notice the way they both seem to breathe a little more calmly when they are closer. Of course, Fangs and Kevin are close but they much more prefer holding hands under the table. Toni and Cheryl seem to be getting closer and Toni says that she once dated a girl making Veronica, Kevin, and I smirk at Cheryl. She kicks all three of us, but I just smile trying not to make anything to obvious. 

The night goes amazing and we talk for a couple hours. For a while I really thought that this might be the day that no one judges us, boy was I wrong. 

"Veronica, What the Hell! You blow me off for what these poor assholes?" Archie comes in with his idiot backup, Reggie Mantle and Moose Mason. I roll my eyes as Fangs, Jughead, and Sweetpea climb out. I've never really seen this side of them. I always thought people were just dramatic when they said they were scared of the serpents. Toni gets out and puts her hands on their shoulders, muttering something that makes their anger flash away, but only for a second and then it's back. 

"Get out of my way Jones or I will hurt you," Archie says. Ok, now I want them to beat their asses. Veronica slowly gets out. "Hey Arch, it's okay I was just leaving." Oh Hell No. Cheryl, Kevin, and I got up. "Goodbye Archibald. Or you'll have 8 people beating your puny ass." He rolls his eyes at Cheryl's comment. I grab Veronica, with her almost drunkenly following. Damn Archie screws with her emotions. Thank the Lord no one else is here or I bet Veronica would die from actual embarrassment. My poor bestie. Cheryl and I try to help her out, but Archie grabs her. I didn't really notice until I see Sweetpea throwing a punch at him. 

Archies suddenly on the ground and Sweetpea begins to punch him. Reggie and Moose runoff. Fangs and Jughead pull Sweetpea off of him. Leaving a bloody-faced Archie. We all run into the Parking lot, leaving an extra big tip for Pop. 

"OK, Guys lets all head to my place," Cheryl says. Everyone nods and quickly disperse. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER to post. So sorry! School has been really busy, I will try to post more often.


	5. Sensational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids all contemplate what to do about their current situation. Veronica has something tying her down and her friends all help her. Cheryl and Toni talk and maybe do other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked making this chapter! They are all becoming such close friends and maybe some are becoming more than friends.

Cheryl 

Thornhill

That Friday night

The sound of roaring engines filled my ears. We all high tailed out of the parking lot. My Mom and Dad are on a business trip along with my Nana Rose. The drive seems long even though it is rather short. Finally, the tall gates appear and we all enter. Betty and I usher Veronica in as Kevin gets the door open. The 4 serpents follow us in.

"Hey Kev, You and Fangs go get the First aid kit." They nod as Sweetpea sits down. His fists are clearly swelling, but not enough for this being his first fight. The whole time we wait he stares at Veronica. Veronica is far too focused on Betty and her comforting words to focus on him. "Your an idiot Sweets!" Toni finally says. Veronica raises her head. "Thank you, idiot." She smiles at her own compliment/insult. He grins at her. "Happy to assist, Red needed a good hit to the head."  She laughs and nods. 

Betty is still holding her and I move to join. "Babe, you and Archibald need to break up." Betty's soft voice echoes through the room. My living room is filled with many red luxuries and furniture. The fireplace is crackling, but everyone still hears her voice. Veronica nods.

Fangs is helping aid Sweetpea even though there is really only one gash above his right brow. Everyone seems to sit around her on the floor. She gets on the floor to join us and gets her phone out. "Call or text?" She says. I look up "You want me to call him?" A small yes escapes her mouth. Toni and Kevin come and join Betty in a group hug as I dial Archies number. 

"Ronnie! I am so sorry I shouldn't have freaked out like that!" 

"Hi, Archibald." 

"Oh, hi Cheryl."

"What no, sorry I ruined your outing? Whatever Veronica and you need to break up." A small sniffle comes from behind me and I turn around. Veronica has tears rolling down her face. 

"Let me talk to her!" 

"No. There is this thing called respect for people. I suggest you learn it and then come back to us." 

"Screw you, bitch." 

"See this is where you would use that respect thing we just talked about. Well anyways, goodbye Archibald."

"Wait, Cheryl! Tell her I love her and because I  _do have_ respect I won't tell anyone about this incident." 

"Thanks, bye!"

I walked back to Ronnie and handed her phone back. "Do you guys want to stay over?" I looked over at Toni when I asked and she smiled. The boys seemed to agree and the girls called their parents. I smiled I've never really had a big group of friends. Sure back before Kevin, Betty, Veronica and I were friends I hung out with people. But they were just mindless people who wanted to be popular. Now I have 4 more real friends. "Let's go to my room, I think we may have air mattresses in the hallway closet." 

The boys helped set up the mattresses while I got the girls some of my spare pajamas. It was weird seeing Toni in my clothes. Sure I have seen Ronnie and Betty in mine. But Toni in them felt weird, but not bad weird. Good weird. Get it together Cheryl. The boys got some of Jason's old clothes. It doesn't affect me as bad as I thought it might. 

There are only 2 air mattresses. Fangs and Kevin will share one and Betty and Veronica will share one. Jughead and Sweetpea said that they are cool with sleeping on the two chairs I have in my room. "Toni and I can share a bed," I say. Her signature grin comes up and I feel my chest tighten. "Whatever you want Blossom." She winks and I blush the color of my hair.

"Let's watch a movie!" Sweetpea says hoping beside Veronica on the air mattress making both girls bop up. Jughead goes beside Betty and I turn on my TV. Looking through Netflix may have been a bad choice in the end.

"Oooo Titanic!" Kevin says giddily.

"I am not watching a sad movie right after my break up." 

"What about Clueless?" Everyone turns down Betty's idea.

"Mean Girls?" 

"Nope, sorry Cheryl but you're already Regina George. I don't want to watch a blonde copy."

"I'm taking that as a compliment SP." 

"What about a documentary on Serpents?" Everyone stares at Fangs as if he had lost his mind. "Come on guys, it's educational."

"Whatever you want Fangs," I say. No one objects and the documentary starts. "But we are watching Mean Girls next." 

Betty falls asleep on Jugheads shoulder at least in the first five minutes. They both lay down on the air mattress. Veronica is the next, cuddled up on Sweetpeas side. The four all sleep on the small mattress. Fangs seems to be the only one who watches, telling Kevin mindless facts as they watch. He looks on the verge of death. Once the documentary ends I play Mean Girls. 

I look over at Toni and I notice she is looking at me. What is she thinking? Do I look bad? I don't have any makeup on. "You're beautiful." She says intertwining her hand with mine. "You're not to bad yourself." I turn off the movie and we both lay down in my bed. A small cough leaves her mouth and I turn towards her. I didn't notice how close we were on my large bed. 

"You want to go get a glass of water?" She smiles and nods. We both tiptoe around the snoring teens. Betty is sleeping on Jugheads chest and Veronica has her arms wrapped around Sweetpeas torso. Fangs and Kevin are holding hands in their sleep. They are all too cute, definitely gonna make fun of them for that in the morning. 

As we walk I feel her hand intertwined with mine again. Stop blushing Cheryl! "So this is your house?" I nod looking at pictures of Jason and me along the halls. "You know I'm not that shocked. I expected a castle of some sort, but this isn't that far off." I giggle. Oh God, I'm giggling. "I'd say it's  more of the tower the princess is locked in until she's freed." We arrive at the kitchen and her soft eyes meet mine. "Well, maybe you need someone to save you." I give up, damn you hormones. "I'd like that."

I get her water and we both sit on the island as she slowly drinks. "So have you ever dated a guy before?" I almost choke on my own spit. "Uh...I guess, but that was one kiss with some random football player. My last relationship was with a girl, but that just ended... badly." She begins to move her thumb in a circular motion on my hand. "What about you?" She thinks to herself for a minute. "A serpent back in freshman year. His name was Joaquin and he told me that he was officially gay when we were on like our 8th date. " I laugh again. "Kevin and a serpent named Joaquin dated for a while." She grins. "Kevin must have a type." "I guess so." 

"What do you mean when you say that your last relationship ended badly?" I fidget with my hair. "It's kind of a long story." Her hand lingered on my chin, turning my head to face her. "I have time unless it's too personal. I totally understand." I move closer to her. "So we began dating sophomore year. She was still closeted, which I respected. I mean I had just come out to only a few people. We snuck around a lot. That should have been my first sign. I was head over heels for her.  Her name was Josie by the way. But I don't know. I guess she didn't feel the same way. Turns out she had a boyfriend. Chuck Clayton. He and all her friends knew she was bisexual and they bet that she could get me in bed with her. I only found out because Archie told Veronica who told Betty. They all came to my house, including Kevin, and told me everything. I was so angry and just so sad I thought I had finally found someone. They helped me through everything the breakup and just regaining my confidence. I have never been more grateful and depressed in my life."

I didn't notice the tears on my face until Toni wiped them away. "I'd never do that to you, Cheryl." Her lips were suddenly on mine. The kiss was brief. She pulled away and I pulled her back in. This kiss was much more passionate. "Thank you," I said in between kisses. "Anytime," she says and we resume. 

Toni

Cheryl's Bedroom

Saturday Morning

I wake up with Cheryl's arms wrapped around me. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Last night was amazing. We kissed for a while and then came back up. We just snuggled. Damn, I don't deserve her. Cheryl's eyes flutter open. "Good morning, Beautiful." She smiles and kisses my forehead.  

"Let's wake up the others and go get food." I nod and we rise from the bed. It's hard not to laugh a the others. Fangs is literally on the edge of the air mattress while Kevin has at least 2/3 of the bed. Sweetpea and Veronica are both covered in all of the blankets. Jughead and Betty seem to be the only calm one, with Betty stealing all of Jugheads warmth from lack of blankets. "Alright squad, time to get up!" Veronica and Kevin slowly rise. Once Veronica notices how close her Sweets are she pushes him away. He wakes with a start. "What the Hell? What time is it?" I roll my eyes. "10 a.m" He lays back down. "That is way to early." Kevin helps wake up Fangs. Veronica begins poking Sweetpea. "Princess, I get it, yesterday was harsh, but I have no problem hitting you if you don't stop." She rolls her eyes. "Get up!" He slowly rises and gets out of the bed. Veronica smiles and we all stare at the last two sleeping teens. 

"Should we jump on the bed?" Fangs suggest.

"No way, that would pop it!" Cheryl argues. 

"Do you have an air horn?" 

"Kevin, who the hell has an air horn?" 

Betty slowly rises. "Morning guys," We all huff. "What's the matter?" Betty says groggily. "Nothing" We all mutter. Betty gently shakes Jughead awake and I think that is the first time someone has ever woken him up, without him getting mad. We all disperse and get ready. The guys put on what they were already wearing, except for Kevin who already had a change of clothes here. Veronica and Betty also have a spare change of clothes so Cheryl leads me to her closet while they change. "I'm gonna tell them that we kissed." I look at her, even though it was a statement, she still looked at me for approval. "Whatever you want Cher." 

Once we are all dressed we all go downstairs. Cereal seems to be the only breakfast food so we all get some and pile into the dining room. The room is small compared to all of the other rooms. It also seems to be the least used room. 

"Are we still all gonna hang out today?" Fangs asks taking a large spoonful of cereal. We all agree at the idea and then we begin deciding what to do. "We should hang low, and not do anything in town," Jughead suggests. "I heard there was a fair somewhere a few miles east. I could go get my Mom's minivan since she is out of town." Everyone gets excited about her idea. Jughead takes Betty to go get the van and we all begin packing snacks. 

A loud engine comes from the front of the house and we all head out. The van fits all 8 of us and the cooler. The beginning of the drive isn't as bad until Betty turns on the radio. 

"What do you guys wanna listen to?"

"A podcast!"

"I am not listening to people talking when there are literally 7 other people in here."

"Oooo, leave Call Me Maybe on!"

"No way Princess!"

"Should I just turn it off?" 

"NO"

 

We finally settle on pop radio, much to Sweetpeas dismay. We talk about random things, like how school sucks and how stupid it is that they are closing the drive-in. Then we try to decipher the map. Since we live in such a small town google maps doesn't even have it so we had to use an actual map to figure out where the fair was located. "Damn it! I was supposed to take a right there." We swerve on the nearly empty road. 

After 15 more minutes of trying to find the parking lot, we arrive. It is crowded, but I don't recognize anyone. It's really pretty. Bright colors all around us. I look at all of my friends. 

"How about we split up and at like 2 we all meet at the Ferris wheel?" Everyone nods and pairs up. Fangs and Kevin walk off hand in hand. Betty pulls Jughead to the entrance, they hold hands the whole way. Good for him. Veronica and Sweetpea go together, but when he tries to hold her hands she slaps him. I had a good laugh from that. "Where do you wanna go, babe?" Cheryl turns towards me and smiles. 

"Anywhere" 

I smile as we hold hands.  I smile as we walk through the entrance. I love being with her. We end up going on a lot of rides. We cling together as we scream. I see Betty and Jughead once, he is eating a burger and they seem to be having a good time. She even has her head on his shoulder while they talk. We go and eat with them. We tell them that we are dating. Betty says her congratulations as Jughead talks about me as a kid. "Your acting like a dad, jug." He rolls his eyes. "I prefer older brother." "Were only 2 months apart!"

They leave a while after. Cheryl and I go into a tunnel of love. I don't really look at the decorations because I'm just focused on my hot girlfriend.

I don't think today could be any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post more during my break from school. :)


	6. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last domino falls, or shall I say rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might understand the domino thing after reading.

Sweetpea

The Fair

Saturday Afternoon

"I think it's time to go and meet everyone at the Ferris wheel." I look at Veronica and nod. She is so beautiful, Andrews never deserved her. "Do you think I'm insane that I dated Archie?" Yes. "No, you're in high school and you were in love." She stops walking and turns towards me. "Please don't lie, Archie lied all of the time." "I don't think you were or have ever been insane. He didn't deserve you, Veronica." She smiles and we begin walking again. "You didn't call me princess." "Don't get used to it, princess."

We walk in silence the rest of the way. Every so often I catch a glimpse of her biting her lip. I wonder what that pretty mind is thinking. She has on a slim dress and heels despite it being October. She shivers when the wind picks up. I take off my serpent jacket and put it over her shoulders. "Now you're going to be cold." She says putting her arms through the leather sleeves. "I'll be fine."

I see the others already in line for the Ferris wheel. We quickly go up to them. "Took you long enough," Cheryl says sarcastically. "Well, we're here now."

We wait in the long line. I watch as Fangs and Kevin whisper random things to each other. Then it's Cheryl and Toni. Then Jughead and Betty. Ugh, I'm gonna die alone. "They make me feel painfully single." I look at Veronica. Her chestnut eyes lingering on the happy couples. "Tell me about it."

Slowly her hand finds mine. I look down at the interaction and smile. She wants this too. Suddenly the line begins to feel too short. I don't want to leave this moment. The cold air hits my bare skin, but my adrenaline keeps me warm. Calm down, Sweetpea! You're acting like a loser! Veronica is just a pretty girl holding your hand. No, she's a stunning girl. A stunning girl is holding my hand. I'm starting to sound like Fangs and Jughead. Damn it.

"Watch your step." Veronica walks on first and I follow her in. Every minute or so we go up and a small click will remind us.

"Why were you and Red even dating? I mean you're so much better than him." A small blush rises on her cheeks. "I don't know exactly. Archie was the absolute sweetest when we first dated, but then Cheryl, Kevin, and Betty started telling me he was lashing out at them. I confronted him and, I don't know, he made it seem like he had a good reason too." click "They let it slide, so I did too. Then a couple months after dating he became such an asshole. But I just kept telling myself he can change. I can help him change" click "He never did. Now that I'm saying it out loud I must sound like some poor little love-sick puppy, huh?"

"You have never been a little lovesick puppy. You are a fierce badass. I may have not known you long Veronica, but I know enough about you to say this." click. "I think you're the coolest chick around, screw Andrews."

She giggles and a small tear escapes her eye. I gently wipe it away. I didn't realize how close we are until she looks at me. I slowly get closer until, click. Sputter.

"All right folks sorry to announce, but the Ferris wheel has stopped momentarily. Please stay seated and we will get rolling in no time."

Veronica looks down as if on instinct. "Hey Betts, how are you holding up?" Jughead has Betty wrapped in a tight hug as she refuses to look down. Her head is hidden in his leather jacket. "Fear of heights," Veronica mumbles. "She still loves Roller Coasters though." Jughead gives us a thumbs up and a sarcastic smile. I grin at him as he begins to blush. We both turn around. I didn't notice that we were at the very top until now. I feel a soft buzz in my jacket pocket.

**Toni: Of course the ride stops as soon as Cheryl and I are off. Fangs and Kevin are off too. So how are the Princess and Mr.Loverboy?**

I feel the blood rush to my face. Oh God, I hope Veronica isn't looking at me.

**Sweets: Betty and Jughead are good, Though Betty is a little scared.**

**Toni: I bet ;)**

**Sweets: I hate you**

**Toni: Love you too**

"Well, looks like we're stuck here? Have any interesting stories?" Veronica twists towards me.

"Uh, not really, I don't really talk about my jobs in the serpents. And those are my most exciting ones so..." I say fidgeting with my outdated phone.

"Oh come on! What are you doing after high school?" She says the beginning lightly and cheerfully, but the end is almost like a mother, soft and nurturing.

"I don't really know. When we were talking a couple weeks ago about College everyone seemed headed towards New York, but I don't know what I would do there. Jug and Betty have his writing, Toni photography, Kevin and Fangs have acting, and You and Cheryl are probably going to become multi-millionaires by your 30s. I'm just a dead beat gang member." Her hands wrap around mine.

"Don't think like that. I can see if I can get you a job at my dad's company. It's in New York and he would love someone who has more of an outside perspective. No saying no, I'm going to get you an interview." She was beaming with joy from her plan.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"What about you? What does Princess Lodge want to do?"

She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the question. "I'm gonna work my ass off until I have the best company the world has ever seen."

"I like your determination."

"I do too! Most guys are too intimidated by it." I grin and nod my head. "You are quite scary if you want to be." She nods and smiles.

Her hand still on mine. She laces our fingers together and I follow her lead. I'm falling for her quick. After the past 2 months, I'm not as mad at my feelings for the raven-haired princess.

"Auditions next week. You nervous?" I look at her. Damn, she is so beautiful. "I've had much scarier moments." Click

"Finally, I missed solid ground!" She giggles as we are lowered to the ground. Betty is lying on the ground and Veronica crashes beside her. I walk up to Toni and Jughead.

"Hey there Loverboy!" I roll my eyes at Toni's comment.

"I think it is incredibly hypocritical that you are judging me instead of Jughead or Fangs." They both shrug.

"Do you even know what 'hypocritical' means?"

"Yes, I know what hypocritical means asshead!"

"Wow! You even know what a portmanteau is, proud of you SP."

"A porta what?"

"Both of you shut up!" Toni says punching both of us.

Although Toni is small, she grew up with us, so she knows how to hit. Both of us wince as she walks off. Jughead pats me on the back as he walks off and las down with Betty. I look at the three other serpents. We may mess with each other, but these guys are my family. I would never admit it to them, but I do love these idiots.

I follow Jughead and lay next to Veronica. The other four join us and we all lay on the itchy green grass. "Y'all wanna go get some food?" Everyone nods and rise from the ground. We pile in the small van again and then the fight for food starts.

"Wendy's!"

"Hell no!"

"Chipotle?"

"NO"

"We need to eat somewhere!"

With 8 hungry teenagers in one car, is like a social experiment. 8 hungry teenagers versus 8 ex-convicts, who will kill first?

"Okay, the first place we see, we're eating there!"

We settle on Rikki's Diner. The place is rundown, but the food was actually pretty good. We talk about the play and who wants what role. The same thing as we always do. Not gonna lie, I could get used to this. We end up having to leave early because Jughead and Toni both have shifts at the bar.

"How about we all go?" Everyone stares at Veronica.

"What it was a question."

"Nothing against you Ronnie, but Southsiders kind of hate northsiders." Veronica scoffs at Fangs' reply.

"More the reason to go!"

"Fine go if you want, but you have been warned, princess."

The car ride back seemed the same as the way up. Lot's of shitty pop music! Conversations fill the small van as the music blasts. The windows are rolled don letting the fresh air enter the car.

For the first time, it feels like my life isn't the sad part of a movie, but the part that everyone wishes were their actual life.

Veronica

Whyte Wyrm

Saturday Night/More Sunday Morning

We arrive at the bar and immediately I miss Archie. We always went to crazy places together or if we wanted something calm we would go to Pops when we wanted a calmer date. Damn, I miss those days. I grab a shot and feel the tangy liquid fall down my throat. Archie slowly drifts from my mind. I take a couple more shots. I forget my parent's divorce. I forget all of my fights with Archie, all of the times I bullied others in New York. I forget the pain. 

"You know I feel like I should stop you, but I really wanna know what a wasted princess is like." I roll y eyes and reach for my shot. Sweetpea quickly takes it and downs it. 

"Let's take you home." 

I'm too weary to disagree. Everything happens in a blur and the next thing I see is the light from my window. When did I get home? I try to get up but my head begins to pound. Damn, I should never drink whiskey ever again. 

I lay back down and grab my phone from my nightstand. 13 notifications. 

**10:05**

**BettyBoop: Hey, Sweets said he was taking you home, text when you feel better, love you V!**

**10:17**

**Cherbear: Feel better bb, also I see you, you and Sweets I mean ;)**

**10:25**

**BettyBoop: JUGHEAD AND I KISSED! AHHHHHHH!**

**10:32**

**Gaybaby: IT'S OFFICIAL BUGHEAD AND CHONI ARE A GO!**

**11:33**

**Gaybaby: What would Fangs and my ship name be?**

**11:34**

**Gaybaby: Kangs?**

**11:35**

**Gaybaby: Fevin?**

**10:53**

**BettyBoop:** **HE ASKED ME TO GO TO HIS TRAILER!**

**11:11**

**Sweets: You ok?**

**11:33**

**Sweets: I know I never text you, but, like, are you OK?**

**11:48**

**Sweets: Ok, last time, text me in the morning pls**

**12:45**

**Sweets: Morning!**

**1:16**

**Sweets: Sorry for all the texts, I'm going to bed now, text if ya need me**

I smile at all of their concern. God, I love them. I group facetime Cheryl, Kevin, and Betty, but as soon as they start to talk about "SweetVee" I hang up. 

**9:23**

**Veronica: I'm in bed, thanks to you! Maybe at 12, we could grab a milkshake at Pops?**

Whenever I text Archie it is usually quick and an I love you as an automatic reflex. I can't even remember the last time I really meant those words to him. Sweetpea's different. At least I hope he is. 

**9:28**

**Sweets: whatever you want princess**

I smile at his text. Ugh, I'm acting like a sappy teen from those romantic movies. But maybe that isn't bad. Maybe the  _bad boy_ isn't as bad as everyone says. All of my friends are so happy with their people. Why can't I have someone? Someone who will see me and think I'm beautiful and not what I did wrong. Someone like Sweetpea. 

I smile and m a headache, though still there, isn't as bad. I get ready and down some herbal tea along with some anti-headache medication. It felt like years until it is finally 11:45 and I head to Pops. I've never been this excited for a date with Archie. WAIT! Is this a date? Did I invite Sweetpea (last name unknown) on a damn date? OH GOD! This is going to be so awkward. 

I steadily walk into the diner and I see Sweetpea. HE'S ON TIME? UGGGGHHHHH!!! WHY AM I SO NERVOUS!? Breathe Veronica. You can do this.

I sit down across from him and notice my regular order already on the table. I can smell the sweet milkshake and the steamy burger. 

"Thanks, Sweets. It's really sweet of you." He smiles at the compliment and I swoon. Breathe.

"Is this a date or are you still drunk?" I look up at his questioning face and I think I might just die. Breathe. 

"I mean... It can be a date." 

"I'm not going to be a rebound, but I would love to say I'm dating Princess Lodge." I look at his sincere eyes and blush like crazy. 

"You are not a rebound Sweetpea. And I would LOVE to say I'm dating you." 

He smiles and begins to blush as well. I guess I never realized how much I love this transfer school thing. His hand and mine intertwine. Yeah, I could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking forever to update! The domino ting just means the last main ship is a go!


	7. Time Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play is now over and graduation is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now there will be multiple relationships in one chapter, so that means they will be shorter.

Betty

Everyone's apartment

Saturday Morning

2 years later ( they are all 20/21ish)

I wake up in my navy blue sheets. I look to my side and Juggie is fast asleep. I smile. How did I get so lucky? I walk out of our room and go to the living room. Everyone had their eyes set on New York so Cheryl and Veronica bought us this huge apartment that we all happily fit in. Jughead, Toni, and I are all going to NYU. Cheryl and Veronica now Co-own this huge Fashion industry that Sweetpea works at. Then my two amazing actor besties are helping with Broadway!

"Morning Betts!" 

"Morning Cher, Is anyone making coffee? I need caffeine for Juggies and my interview today." 

"Oh there is some leftover from Kevin's brew but he left an hour ago." 

I nod as I put the coffee in the microwave. Jughead groggily walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around my waist. We begin to sway back and forth. 

"Are you excited? We could both work at New York times or Vouge, or the Gazette! Oh, baby, this is the start of a new era!" 

I feel his smile as he kisses my neck and shoulder. We drink our coffee and get dressed. Everyone wishes us luck as we walk out of the extravagant apartment. We intertwine hands as we walk down the busy New York roads. 

One week later 

"BETTY" I quickly run out of my room at Kevin's screaming voice. Oh, I hope this is it. I'm almost done with college and now I can be a full-time writer!

"JUGGGIIIIEEEE" I scream loudly. I grab the paper with my name scribbled on it. He quickly comes in and rips his open. I skip over the words until I see "Elizabeth Cooper, blah blah blah, Accepted"  

Jughead looks at me with his beautiful ocean eyes. 

"They accepted me! What about you Betts?" 

I giggle and nod. We share a deep kiss. I've never been so happy. 

 

Toni 

Central Park

Tuesday Afternoon

3 years later (They are all 24/25ish) 

It was absolutely gorgeous. The sun was slowly setting as the new blossoms were growing. Suddenly I see a boy in the corner of my eye.  A boy with a beanie on his head and a camera his hands. I turn towards Cheryl but she is already on one knee. 

"Uh...Babe? What are you doing?" My eyes begin to tear up as I look at my beautiful girlfriend or soon to be fiance'. 

"Antoinette Topaz, will you marry me?" I begin to cry as I nod and say yes through my happy tears. Cheryl and I have the tightest hug and begin to kiss. I hear giggles around us as I see all of our friends. 

"I can't believe that Tiny is getting married before me!" I giggle at Fangs' response to my engagement.

1 year later

"Good Morning, My beautiful wife." I turn towards Cheryl. I let out a small giggle as I wrap my arms tighter around her. 

"Good Morning, Love" The sun slowly rises and the light begins to shine in our room. Cheryl shimmies farther into our bloodred silk sheets. I smile looking at my beautiful engagement ring and wedding band. Fangs & Kevin, and Cheryl & I had a double wedding. That day was amazing. Jughead proposed to Betty a couple of days ago and now Veronica is nagging Sweets about it. God, it is hilarious. 

A loud squeal breaks into the air and we all run to the center part of our flat. When Cheryl and I arrive Sweetpea is on one knee and Veronica is smiling giddily. She says yes a thousand times and they kiss. 

"Guys, we're all gonna be married soon!" Kevin smiles running to the now engaged Veronica. 

"I guess we are!" Jughead agrees.

"I never guessed my life would end this way, but, God, I'm lucky it did." Everyone agrees with me and I smile brightly. This all I've ever wanted.

 

Veronica

Her bathroom

Wednesday Night

2 years later (They are all 27/28ish)

"Oh God! How much longer?!" We all stand around the toilet as we stare at the small object.

"45 more seconds." Betty, Cheryl, Toni, and I all pile in my bathroom.

"Oh V! We could be pregnant together, I'm only 4 months!" We all giggle in excitement. Betty and Jughead announced their pregnancy a while ago and Cheryl & Toni are thinking of adopting. Fangs and Toni said they want to wait until Kevin finishes his murder mystery musical. 

"Okay, look!" We all whip or heads at the small pregnancy test. I see two lines and we all squeal. 

"Princess are you pregnant?" I hear Sweets gruff voice through the wall. 

"Baby, we're gonna have a baby!" I show everyone the pregnancy test. 

5 months later

"JUGGIIIEEE!" I wake up to Betty screaming for Jughead. I look over at my alarm clock. 2:12 a.m. 

"Babe, come on, Betty is having her baby." 

"5 more minutes." I hit him with my pillow as I slowly get out of bed. I walk to where I heard Betty's voice. 

"V, did I wake you? Oh, I'm sorry!" I giggle.

"Says the woman going into labor!" Everyone joins us as we go to the hospital. 

"I'm gonna be a manty!" Kevin giggles as Betty squeezes Jugheads hand. While Betty waits for the baby to come we all pace the waiting room. 

"Oh, Sweets, This is gonna be us in 4 months!" He kisses me and we stay in a loving hug until Jughead comes out. His face is a little blotchy and I can tell he has cried. I wonder if Sweetpea will cry when our boy is born. 

"She's here!" We all rush after him. Betty has sweat along her face and she looks almost dead. A small baby girl lays on her chest. Jughead is holding her hands and is whispering sweet things in Betty's ear. The small girl has ocean blue eyes and small black wisps of hair lay on her head. 

"What is her name?" Cheryl asks looking at the youngest Jones. 

"Julianna Forsythia Jones." We all smile at the small girl. 

"Wow, someone actually has a baby now." We all nod slowly at Toni's remark. Damn, I'm gonna have a baby soon. 

 

Cheryl

Living Room

Saturday Afternoon

1 year later (They are all 29/30ish)

"TT, we're gonna be Moms! The adoption agency said they are bringing Charlotte now!" 

"I know! She's only 3, do you think everything is toddler proof?" 

"If we didn't, Betty definitely did." 

She nods with me and I hug her tighter. 

"Our last moments with no kid." She sighs in my arms as we sway. 

"Charlotte Mila Blossom-Topaz, Our baby girl."  _Knock Knock_.

I walk to the door and see a beautiful African American girl with amber eyes. Her small Caramel curls pulled into two small ponytails. 

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Blossom-Topaz! I remembered all of it!" She giggles. 

"Good Job, darling!" 

We sign a lot of papers until it is final. We have a baby girl.

"You wanna meet your family?" 

She runs down the hall and runs into Fangs. 

"What's up Charlie, Can I call you Charlie?" She giggles and nods. Betty walks in with Julianna or Juliet as everyone calls the small girl. The small Jones eyes turned Emerald green just like Betty and he truly looks like a spinning copy of the two.

"Hi Charlie, I'm your aunt Betty and this is your cousin Juliet." She smiles and giggles again. 

"I have a cousin?" 

"Actually two." Veronica comes in and shows small Leonardo or Leo. 

"WOW!" 

Charlie loves everyone an instantly falls in love with her room when she sees it. She gets even happier when she learns she will get to share with Juliet. This is the best family I could ever ask for. 

 

Jughead

Dining Room

Sunday Night

4 years later (Adults=33/34ish kids= Charlie- 7, Juliet- 5, Leo-4ish, Orion- 2)

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl!" I wrap Juliet in a hug. She giggles in her sleepy state. 

"Come on, Mommy made pancakes for everyone!" She runs through the hall and I can hear all of the kids giggling. I walk into the Dining Room and everyone is already seated and eating. Betty and I intertwine hands as we watch our family. 

"I'm pregnant." I turn towards my wife. She smiles and I kiss her on the lips.

"EEEWWWWW" A chorus of children sing. 

"A toast to the future." I raise my glass of water and everyone raises a glass of whatever they are drinking, except Kevin, hold their babies, Orion, sippy cup for him. 

"To the future" Everyone repeats.

 

Sweetpea

New York Elementary

Monday Morning

2 years later (Adults=36/37ish Kids= Charlie-9, Juliet 7, Leo-6, Orion-4,Anastasia-2 )

"I can't believe our boy is off to school!" Veronica giggles.

"I know they grow up so fast!" 

"Trust me, you will learn to love it." 

"Thanks, Cheryl" 

We watch as 3 of the not-so-small kids walk into school. Jughead is rocking Ana to sleep and Betty is smiling from ear to ear. Cheryl and Toni just hold each other and Fangs and Kevin talk about another kid. 

"I could not be happier than now," Veronica says as we hold onto one another.

"Thank God for the bad theater program at Southside." We all laugh at Fangs' remark.

"I love you guys." Everyone says I love you back and I truly feel that I have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the end I guess, I hope everyone liked this. I really like how my first AU ended. Have a great day to all :)


End file.
